mmechafandomcom-20200215-history
Mecha and Monsters from Spider-Man 1978
The following is a list of various mecha from the 1978 tokusatsu series Spider-Man (also spelled Supaidaman) based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. Spider-Man Takuya Yamashiro becomes Spider-Man after Garia of planet Spider transfers his powers to him. Upon the death of his father at the hands of Machine Bem Boukunryu, Spider-Man faces off against the full might of the Iron Cross Army. Abilities *'Enhanced Senses': Grants Spider-Man superhuman levels of hearing and smell, night vision, x-ray vision, and can communicate with spiders. However, this makes him vulnerable to high frequencies spiders can hear that other lifeforms cannot. *'Rapid Healing': Allows Spider-Man to survive otherwise mortal wounds, age slowly, and transfer his powers by blood transfusion at the cost of being more prone to poisons. *'Wall Crawling': Allows Spider-Man to crawl on walls and ceilings. This also allows for superhuman reflexes, agility, and makes him a master acrobat. *'Reinforced Muscles': Grants Spider-Man peak human strength, speed, stamina, durability, reflexes, and agility. This also allows him to easily master ninjitsu. *'Spider-Sense': Allows Spider-Man to detect danger within entire kilometers near him. This also allows foresight via dreaming and peak human detective skills. Spider-Bracelet The Spider Bracelet is a bracelet worn around Spider-Man's left wrist, it substitutes the Web-Shooters and vanishes when not in use. It is also used to store the Spider Protector when Takuya is not wearing it. Similar to the web shooters, the Spider Bracelet can shoot nets and strings that are made from a special type of liquid called Spider Fluid, which is stored within the bracelet and produces an infinite supply. The bracelet is equipped with a homing device that allows Spider-Man to summon the GP-7 or Marveller. It also functions as a multi-purpose tool for detecting mines, identifying extraterrestrials, unlocking doors, reflecting lasers and much more. *'Spider Protector': Spider-Man's costume. Unlike his mainstream counterpart, Takuya keeps his outfit stored inside his Spider Bracelet and wears it only when changing identities. When Takuya releases it from his bracelet, it instantly wraps into his body, allowing Takuya to change into it easily. *'Spider Strings': A rope made of spider webbing shot from Spider-Man's Spider Bracelet capable of pulling objects that weigh more than a hundred tons. *'Spider Net': A net made of spider webbing also shot from Spider-Man's Spider Bracelet used to capture a small group of enemies at once. Planet Spider Mecha Spider Machine GP-7 Spider Machine GP-7 (スパイダーマシンGP-7 Supaida Mashin Ji Pi Sebun) is Spider-Man's flying car. The car is equipped with machine guns and missile launchers inside its hood. It is usually stored inside the Marveller aircraft and exits the ship from the rear side of its bridge. It also appeared to have yellow mandibles on the front. Marveller Marveller (マーベラー Mabera) is the spacecraft that Garia came to Earth with. It is 45 meters tall and weights over 25,000 tons. It is usually stored underground and surfaces by cracking the ground whenever Spider-Man summons it. The ship's bridge is shaped like a leopard's head, which is where Leopardon's head is stored, and cracks left and right when transforming into robot mode when it becomes Leopardon, the bridge is located inside its back. Although it's shape might not seem suitable to fly within the Earth's atmosphere, it has the capability of flying at a speed of Mach 15. It is capable of flying to outer space at the speed of light. Because Marveller is usually transformed immediately into Leopardon whenever Spider-Man boards it, it is rarely seen in spacecraft mode. The Marveller is equipped with rapid fire cannons on its bow, which are capable of destroying most Machine BEMs. Leopardon Leopardon (レオパルドン Reoparudon) is a giant robot that Marveller can transform into. It is over 60 meters tall and has a weight of over 25,000 tons. According to Murakami, the name may have been taken from the German battle tank Leopard. Leopardon is equipped with the following types of weapons, which are used accordingly to the situation. Weapons *'Arm Rocket' (アームロケット Amu Rokketo): A flying rocket punch capable of destroying walls with five feet of thickness. *'Arc Turn' (アークターン Aku Tan): The decoration on Leopardon's head flies around like a boomerang. It emits a ray of light while flying. *'Leopardon Strings' (レオパルドンストリングス Reoparudon Sutoringusu): A rope that attaches into objects that is launched from its chest. *'Spider Protector' (スパイダープロテクター Supaida Purotekuta): A shield created from an energy panel emitted by both of Leopardon's lower legs, it takes the shape of a spider webbing. This shield is shown in promotional materials and stills, but was never actually used in the show. *'Sword Vigor' (ソードビッカー Sodo Bikka): A sword attached to Leopardon's right thigh, Leopardon never actually wields it in combat, rather throwing it as its finishing move against the Machine BEMs. It is a powerful weapon due to its capability of destroying most Machine BEMs in a single blow. Iron Cross Army *'Professor Monster': The cyborg warlord scientist from planet Monster that mercilessly leads the Iron Cross Army. Powers include high intellect, a human disguise, a staff that fires energy blasts, size changing, and lasers from the robotic left eye. *'Amazoness': The field commander of the Iron Cross Army. While she lacks any powers beyond instant changing disguises she infiltrates the human population under the name Saeko Yoshida. *'Rita' and Bella: A pair of mummies revived by Professor Monster near the end of the series, each being armed with a submachine gun. *'Ninders': Cyborg soldiers of the Iron Cross Army that wear all gray and an orange beak on the face. They are usually armed with a machete or a machine gun. They also have the ability to disguise themselves as humans, but can be detected by their metal clawed hands. Machine BEM (Bug Eyed Monsters) Machine BEM are the Monsters of the Week that appeared throughout the show. They are mechanical monsters created by Professor Monster and are lead by Amazoness. Most of them are created from animals while some are created from human beings. When a human being gets turned into a Machine BEM, their minds are permanently altered. However, there are a few cases where the former human Machine BEM still retain some of their humanity. All of them have the ability to change their body sizes at will. *'Machine Bem Boukunryu': Appears in episode 1. A dinosaur-based Machine BEM. Powers include size changing, left arm pendulum that fires missiles, a metal hood for headbutting, and twin blades for the right arm. *'Machine Bem Soutoukin': Appears in episode 2. A flying brain Machine BEM. Powers include levitation, brain lasers, can merge with an insect-like body, size changing, and hook arms. *'Machine Bem Genyouchu': Appears in episode 3. A fly-based Machine BEM. Powers include eye flashes that cause hypnosis, pincer claw hands, high jumping, size changing, wing hurricane winds, and a grappling hook mouth on a wire. *'Machine Bem Merman': Appears in episode 4. A gillman-based Machine BEM. Powers include swimming, a blade in each arm fin, head gas called Machine Gas, and size changing. *'Machine Bem Chojinju': Appears in episode 5. A bird-like Machine BEM. Powers include size changing and six cannons for the left hand. *'Machine Bem Robacular': Appears in episode 6. A one-eyed, donkey-based Machine BEM. Powers include enhanced smelling, size changing, and three missile launchers for the left hand. *'Machine Bem Sasora': Appears in episode 7. A scorpion-based Machine BEM. Powers include burrowing, hand pincer claws, launchable forehead poison needles, size changing, and phasing through matter. *'Machine Bem Cat Demon Monster': Appears in episode 8. A demonic cat that got turned into a Machine BEM. Powers include manipulating electricity around her, an entrapping detachable tail, high jumping, venomous claws, size changing, mouth flames, and a launchable right arm attached to a chain. *'Machine Bem Kabuton': Appears in episode 9. A rhinoceros beetle-based Machine BEM. Powers include a laser beam from the right pectoral, size changing, a left hand bladed claw, a head horn, and retracting limbs for a slide attack. *'Machine Bem Snake Woman': Appears in episode 10. A Medusa-based Machine BEM who was once the human friend of Takuya’s sister. Powers include a human disguise, a snake for the left arm that emits fire, and sleeping mouth mist. *'Machine Bem Sea Devil': Appears in the movie. A marlin-based Machine BEM. Powers include swimming, mouth torpedoes, and size changing. *'Machine Bem Shinkaioh': Appears in episode 11. A seashell-based Machine BEM. Powers include spraying cold foam from the mouth, a clam form, a venomous trident, size changing, and right hand missiles. *'Machine Bem Biker Monster': Appears in episode 13. A biker who got turned into a chameleon-based Machine BEM. Powers include acid globs from the tongue, a scimitar, and size changing. *'Machine Bem Big Bat': Appears in episode 14. A bat-based Machine BEM. Powers include ceiling hanging, a human disguise, surveillance bats, high jumping, size changing, and a right hand ax. *'Machine Bem Killer Unicorn': Appears in episode 15. A triceratops-based Machine BEM. Powers include dual horn cannons and size changing. *'Machine Bem Centipede': Appears in episode 16. A centipede-based Machine BEM. Powers include size changing and a left arm spike. *'Machine Bem Samson': Appears in episode 17. A human wrestler who got turned into a rock-based Machine BEM. Powers include a rocky body, size changing, and a chained mace. Heavily resembles the Marvel character The Thing. *'Machine Bem Carnivorous Plant': Appears in episode 18. A venus flytrap-based Machine BEM. Powers include mouth gusts, mouth acid spray, remote vines, camouflage, and size changing. *'Machine Bem Kamenger': Appears in episode 19. A turtle-based Machine BEM. Powers include swimming, a left hand clamp, and dual torso cannons. *'Machine Bem Primitive Man': Appears in episode 20. A caveman-based Machine BEM. Powers include a spiked club and size changing. *'Machine Bem Tanto Buffalo': Appears in episode 21. A buffalo/tank-based Machine BEM. Powers include a machine gun left arm and size changing. *'Machine Bem Skeleton Beast': Appears in episode 22. A skeleton-based Machine BEM. Powers include teleportation, creating illusions, a staff, grenades, and size changing. *'Machine Bem Sorceress Beast': Appears in episode 23. A witch/monkey-based Machine BEM. Powers include a machine gun in the butt, emitting thick fog, an empowering laser from the right eye, and size changing. *'Machine Bem Cockroach Machine': Appears in episode 24. A cockroach-based Machine BEM. Powers include a toxic gas sprayer on the head and size changing. *'Machine Bem Ganima': Appears in episode 25. A crab-based Machine BEM. Powers include torso foam, teleportation, a machine gun on the left claw, and size changing. *'Machine Bem Volcano Beast': Appears in episode 26. A volcano-based Machine BEM. Powers include body sparks, size changing, and mouth rockets. *'Machine Bem Magni Catfish': Appears in episode 27. A catfish-based Machine BEM. Powers include magnetism, detection, a tentacle under each eye, size changing, and dual head harpoon cannons. *'Machine Bem Bomb Wolf': Appears in episode 28. A wolf-based Machine BEM. Powers include bombs, a right arm 7-tube gatling gun, twin back missiles, and size changing. *'Machine Bem Monkfish': Appears in episode 30. A monkfish-based Machine BEM. Powers include a head lamp laser and size changing. *'Machine Bem Kinokongar': Appears in episode 31. A mushroom-based Machine BEM. Powers include hallucination mushrooms from the body, size changing, and a machine gun in the torso. *'Machine Bem Electric Worm': Appears in episode 32. A worm-based Machine BEM. Powers include burrowing and size changing. *'Machine Bem Fire Fox': Appears in episode 33. A fox-based Machine BEM. Powers include entering dreams, a left arm flamethrower, and size changing. *'Machine Bem Scrapman': Appears in episode 34. A scrap pile-based Machine BEM. Powers include a left wrist machine gun, an acidic gas sprayer called scrap gas, and size changing. *'Machine Bem Tiger Pump': Appears in episode 35. A tiger-based Machine BEM. Powers include dual hip 3-tube gatling guns and size changing. *'Machine Bem Toothache Alligator': Appears in episode 38. An alligator-based Machine BEM. Powers include sharp teeth, swimming, and size changing. Iron Cross Allies *'Doctor Miracle': Appears in episode 36. Powers include shape shifting and size changing. Heavily resembles the Marvel character Doctor Doom. *'Enma Devil': Appears in episode 37. Powers include a blowgun that fires poison darts and bullets, a staff, a reviving potion, invisibility, and size changing. *'Super Human Fighter': Appears in episode 39. Powers include a pair of sais and size changing. *'Great Wrestler': Appears in episode 39. Only known power is super strength. *'Air Bomber': Appears in episode 40. Powers include a machine gun on each wing and size changing.